A Detention to Remember
by Padmoon1977
Summary: A marauder's era fanfic. It's my first Happy!fic, so take it easy on me. It's all about Remus' first detention.


**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own the marauders and co. I'm just playing with them and will put them back when I'm done, honest!

**Warning:** This fic is slashy, only implied in the first chapter, but it does it more visible. If this is not your cup of tea, do not read. You have officially been warned

**Notes: **This is a R/S ficadee. This is also my first happy!fic, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

A Detention to Remember

by

Kristi Light

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Chapter 1

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Is it true? Has ickle Remmiekins gotten his first detention?" Sirius poked the sandy haired young man, who was currently sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, before turning to James standing beside him. "Do you think we have turned him into a true troublemaker?"

"Our Remus? A troublemaker? The world must be coming to an end!" James put on an expression of pure terror then collapsed to the ground. Sirius placed the back of his hand to his head then followed suit.

"Oh, honestly you two. I don't think melodrama is an appreciated art here."

"Don't mind them Remus," piped the small mousy haired boy, who seemed to be getting lost in the massiveness of the armchair he was sitting in. "So, tell us, what did you do?"

"Oh, it was really nothing. I was just up in the Astronomy Tower, finishing up the rest of my homework for class on Friday. I had realized that it was after hours, but when I was hurrying down to get back to the common room, McGonagall caught me and, well, here I am."

"Hate to tell you this, Moony," Sirius said as he hoisted his body off of the floor then flopped down on the couch beside Remus, using Remus's knees as a pillow, "but that is a lousy way to get detention. Didn't you do anything exciting when she caught you?"

"Nope, nothing at all I'm afraid." Remus stated with a smile, then gently ruffled Sirius's shoulder-length ebony hair, "besides, I couldn't do anything terribly bad. You'd faint as you so remarkably dramatized a moment ago."

"Yes, it was wonderful wasn't it? Go on. More Praise."

"Oh yes Moony, make his enormous ego just a little bit bigger, please!" James said with a smirk, adjusting his glasses over his hazel eyes from his spot on the floor.

"Oh, come off it Prongsie, you know your ego is just as large as mine."

Remus glanced over to Peter, who seemed to be watching the fight in earnest before interjecting between the two bickering black-haired 16 year olds. "Oh, grow up you two." He attempted to hide an amused smile as he watched Sirius's expression change from boastful to irritated. Sirius's irritated face, after all, was a very amusing thing to watch--especially when his left eye started to twitch. Remus gave him a playful pat on the head before continuing. "Now, we best rest up. I've told you my story and it's nearly midnight. Don't want to be tired for your darling McGonagall, do you Sirius?" Remus smiled at the boy laying on top of him before grabbing Sirius's arms and pulling him off the couch to land on the floor with a very loud thunk.

"Ow! Moony, what was that for? Never mind that, you're going to regret it!" Before Sirius could finish his threat, Remus was already off and running up the stairs to the bos dormitories. "Hey! Come back here you coward!" Sirius took off after him, but somehow managed to step on James on his way to the stairs.

"Sirius watch--Oomph!" Then James was up and running, with Peter following close after, not wanting to be left out.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

The next day was filled with more poking and teasing of the amber eyed marauder until the quartet of boys reached their final class for the day, Transfiguration. Sirius's gray-blue eyes sparkled with unspoken amusement as he sat anxiously in his seat, waiting for the class to begin.

Remus grew worried as Sirius began to fidget in the seat beside him. What was that boy up to now?

"Good morning class..."


End file.
